Make a Wish
by Linksys
Summary: Quinn sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance d'être avec Rachel. Mais si un vœu pouvait changer complètement la donne ? Faberry avec beaucoup de Brittana ! The Unholy trinity plus forte que jamais.
1. Chapter 1

**Je regardais une vidéo hier soir sur youtube (du Faberry bien sûr) et je suis tombé sur une qui méritait d'être écrite et mise sur Fanfic tellement que je trouvais l'idée juste trooop bonne ! Alors je m'en suis inspiré pour vous écrire cette merveilleuse histoire qui va bien entendu contenir plusieurs chapitres ! **

**Bref, l'histoire est située dans la saison 2 mais avec quelques divergences.**

**Finn et Rachel sont ensemble et Sam Evans n'existe pas (en quelque sorte, mais vous allez comprendre plus loin)**

**Brittany et Santana sont un couple officiel.**

**Alors maintenant, je vous laisse lire ! **

* * *

Chapitre 1

Regardez-le. Encore au casier de Rachel comme à tous les jours avant le début des cours. Toujours là entrain de la toucher avec ses grosses mains dégoutantes alors que je dois me taper ce spectacle qui me lève le cœur. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tout le monde est au courant que c'est un salaud, mais comme d'habitude, la seule qui ne voit rien est Rachel. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle sache enfin qui est vraiment son petit ami. Ce que la belle brune ne sait pas, c'est que son très cher Finn Hudson l'aurait trompé vendredi dernier avec une cheerleader quelconque à un party qu'elle n'était évidement pas invitée. Lorsque cette histoire m'était venue à l'oreille, Santana avait dû m'attacher sur une chaise pour éviter que je conduise jusqu'à chez lui pour lui casser la figure. Adossée à mon casier depuis Dieu sait combien de temps, je la regarde rire des blagues de Hudson avec un regard rempli d'admiration. Une pointe de jalousie me traverse soudainement et je dois fermer les yeux pour éviter de m'effondrer en plein couloir. Bon Dieu que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit avec moi, mais jamais elle ne me remarquera. Parce que je suis une fille et qu'elle est hétéro, donc c'est voué à l'échec dès le départ. Heureusement, Santana et Brittany arrivent mains dans la main et Britt se dégage de San pour venir me sauter dans les bras.

« Joyeux anniversaire Quinn ! » elle se recule légèrement, alors qu'un sourire se forme sur mon visage «Lord tubbington t'a fait un gâteau, mais j'ai découvert qu'il avait caché de la drogue à l'intérieur donc je ne l'ai pas apporté, MAIS, moi et Santana on te kidnappe ce soir pour fêter tes 17 ans ! » Santana ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face au bonheur évident de sa petite amie. Elle s'approche et vient m'enlacer à son tour en me soufflant un « Joyeux aniv ». Je leur souris, fière d'avoir de si bonnes amies.

« Merci les filles, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ? » leur demandai-je après quelque instant, ce qui les fait rire.

« Tu serais totalement perdu et sans intérêts, surement entrain de faire la plus grande bêtise de ta vie, comme tuer Finn Hud-» commence Santana, la main sous le menton, en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

« Chutt ! Santi, tu sais bien que Quinn ne veut pas qu'on en parle » la coupe Brittany et je lui envoie un regard de remerciement. Elle me sourit et reporte son attention sur Santana. « Maintenant, allons au Glee Club. »

* * *

Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû venir. Le géant a demandé l'attention de tout le groupe, prétextant que cela était important. Sous nos regards interrogateurs, il sourit fièrement, les mains dans ses poches, et une nouvelle vague de dégoût me monte à la tête. Comment Rachel pouvait-elle être amoureuse de lui ? C'est vrai que j'étais déjà sortie avec le géant, mais au moins c'était juste pour sa popularité et non parce que sa personnalité m'attirait. Son QI n'étant pas très développé, il ne s'était aperçu de rien et je fronce le nez de dédain face à cette pensée. La voix de Finn me sort malheureusement de mon petit monde.

« Comme j'ai retrouvé la cote au lycée grâce à notre victoire au Foot vendredi dernier, j'ai pensé que je pourrais profiter de cet élan de popularité pour ramasser de l'argent pour le Glee Club en montant un stand de bisous à 1$. » un sourire satisfait se dessine sur son visage, mais tout le club est consterné. La colère monte en moi comme la lave dans un volcan, préparant déjà une réplique sanglante made in Fabray lorsque Santana me prend de vitesse.

« Moi j'ai embrassé Finn, et je peux vous dire que ça ne vaux pas un dollar. En revanche, je payerai bien 100 dollars pour tripoter ses petits tétons grassouillets. » oh mon dieu, je t'aime tellement Santana. Mon rire résonne dans la classe et les autres regarde outré la latina pendant que Finn essaie tant bien que mal de trouver une réplique à dire, mais sans succès.

« Est-ce que tu te fous de notre gueule Finn ? Tu sors avec Rachel et tu oses suggérer une telle idée ? » le son de ma voix est glaciale et je le vois reculer légèrement avant de reprendre contenance.

« Je ne vois pas le problème, c'est pour le Glee Club et elle n'y voit pas d'objection, n'est-ce pas Rachel ? » lui demande-t-il en se tournant un peu vers elle. La concernée garde la tête baisse en se contentant d'hocher doucement la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ? Pourquoi elle ne réagie pas ? Pas de drama, ni de crise de diva ? Mes sourcils se froncent encore plus qu'avant si c'est possible.

« Eh bien, voilà tout est réglé. Donc à partir de demain, il y aura un stade de bisous près de la cafétéria. » conclue-t-il en retournant s'assoir près de Rachel. Je jette un œil à Santana qui a l'air aussi perdue que moi face à l'attitude de Rachel.

« Bon, alors le thème cette semaine sera sur l'amour » Je pousse un soupire et ferme les yeux. La semaine va être longue.

* * *

_Chez Santana, 19h_

« Les filles, je vous avais demandé de ne pas en faire trop ! Déjà que je dors ici » dis-je à Santana et Brittany lorsque j'arrive à la résidence Lopez où tout était décoré en grand. Poussant un soupire assez bruyant, Santana me prends par les épaules alors que Britt se contente de ricaner.

« Ta gueule Fabray, je sais qu'au fond de toi tu es heureuse qu'on en ait fait autant pour ta petite personne » me taquine San en me guidant vers la salle à manger.

« San, ne soit pas si méchante, Quinn voulait juste un petit repas tranquille, mais Santana voulait faire ça en grand » La brune lui jette un regard mauvais pour avoir révéler son enthousiasme au grand jour, m'arrachant un petit rire. Britt me fait un clin d'œil complice et Santana roule des yeux en nous voyant faire. En effet, la latina avait collé des ballons partout dans la maison avec une banderole de joyeux anniversaire écrit dessus. La table de la cuisine était remplie de nourriture plus appétissante les unes que les autres et au centre avait un immense gâteau au chocolat avec des chandelles dessus.

Après un bon repas, les filles allument les bougies et chantent en cœur la traditionnelle chanson d'anniversaire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à eux, à toute la chance que j'avais de les avoir dans ma vie, mais il me manque quelque chose. Une personne en particulier. Rachel.

Britt dépose le gâteau devant moi et San pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Quinn fait un vœu ! » déclare Brittany en tapant des mains frénétiquement et San tourne sa tête vers mon oreille et y glisse une phrase que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un souhait que tu voudrais vraiment qu'il se réalise ? » Je pense aussitôt à Rachel et à mon intense désir qu'elle soit mienne. Un nouvel espoir se forge en moi lorsque je pense le plus fort possible à elle en prononçant les mots dans ma tête. _Je voudrais avoir la chance d'être avec Rachel Berry. _Et je souffle sur les bougies, lesquelles s'éteignent toutes en même temps.

« Yeaye ! Quel vœu as-tu fait, Q ?» me demande la blonde avec une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux.

« Britt, tu sais que le but d'un vœu est de ne pas le dire si on veut qu'il se réalise » lui explique doucement Santana et la concernée hoche la tête vivement.

« Ouais, c'est vrai ! Mais les licornes me disent toujours que nos plus grands souhaits se réalisent même si on le dit » Santana sourit légèrement avant de se détacher de moi et de prendre Britt dans ses bras.

« Quelqu'un veut du gâteau ? » Un petit cri d'approbation résonne dans la cuisine et je ne peux que secouer la tête d'amusement.

* * *

La soirée avait été très bonne. Santana et Brittany avaient bien pris soin de Quinn, jeux, films et potin avaient comblé la majorité de leur temps. La latina avait pris un malin plaisir à gaver Quinn d'alcool, si bien que vers minuit, la blonde s'effondra sur le sofa sous l'air amusé de Santana. Brittany n'en menait pas large elle aussi, dans un état d'ébriété pire que Quinn, et la brune les regarda avec un sourire satisfait, avant de se couché elle aussi sur le canapé entre les deux blondes et le sommeil eut raison d'elle après quelque instant.

PDVQ

La sonnerie d'un téléphone me tire durement de mon sommeil, et je pousse légèrement Santana pour qu'elle décroche et arrête ce bruit atroce. La brune bouge un peu contre moi, mais de décroche pas. Me tournant vers elle, je vois son visage horrifié et elle se relève brusquement du canapé, mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier.

« Je t'avertis tout de suite ! Je viens de Lima height adjacent et je peux te couper les couilles plus vite que tu va avoir le temps pour dire « hein ? » Donc, sors de ma maison ! » Je tourne la tête pour voir à qui elle parle, mais elle me fixe. Fronçant des sourcils, j'arrive pour répliquer, mais Brittany me touche le bras. Tournant la tête vers elle, je remarque qu'elle me regarde avec intérêt.

« Du calme Santi, c'est juste Quinn » mon froncement s'accentue et je reporte mon attention sur Santana qui est encore de l'autre côté du salon.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ! » demandai-je exaspéré et San retrouve soudainement sa voix.

« Tu es sûr de toi britt ? Parce qu'il ne ressemble pas vraiment à Quinn ! » Je suis vraiment perdue là. Il ?

« Oui San, j'en suis sûre ! Les licornes lui ont accordé son souhait d'être avec Rachel ! » Je tourne ma tête vers elle, abasourdie qu'elle ait deviné mon souhait de la veille.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais… » Je m'arrête dans le milieu de ma phrase, surprise par la voix qui est sortie de ma gorge. Ce n'était pas la voix d'alto auquel je suis habituée, mais une voix beaucoup plus profonde. _Comme celle d'un mec._ Je me lève rapidement du canapé et cour vers la salle de bain pour me regarder dans un miroir. Ce que j'y vois me fige de stupeur. Ma mâchoire c'était un peu plus arrondie, encadrant mes lèvres qui devaient sans aucun doute être deux fois plus grosses que la veille. Mes cheveux étaient toujours blonds, mais avaient raccourci de plusieurs centimètres. Bref j'avais la coupe Justin Bieber. Mon regard descend un peu plus vers mon torse qui était nu, dévoilant de largue épaule, sans aucune trace de poil, avec des abdos bien développés. Les jeans que je portais la veille étaient presque entièrement déchirer par l'expansion soudaine de mes cuisses et laisse entrevoir un important renflement au niveau de la braguette. Je remonte en vitesse mon regard vers le haut pour croiser des orbes verts complètement paniqués. C'est à ce moment que les filles me rejoignent dans la salle de bain.

« Oh mon dieu, Quinn comment c'est possible ?! Je veux dire hier tu étais.. eh bien, une fille » lâche Santana aussi décaler que moi par les évènements. Brittany, elle, pensait bien autrement.

« Moi je dis que tu es vraiment chaude en mec. Non, mais regarde-la San ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est sexy avec ses jeans ? » demande-t-elle à sa petite amie après quelques secondes, passant sa main sur mon bras gauche. J'écarquille des yeux lorsque Santana répond avec nonchalance « Totalement Britt, mais c'est encore Quinn, la fille coincée qui porte Jésus dans son cœur » je roule des yeux en entendant son commentaire. « Ouais c'est vraiment Quinn, elle seule pourrait rouler des yeux comme ça »

« Non, mais les filles c'est sérieux ! Comment je vais faire dans ce corps la ! Comment expliquer quelque chose comme ça ! Et mes parents… » Je pose mes mains sur mon torse pour voir si tout cela est réel. Malheureusement oui. Santana rigole un peu avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« C'est simple. Tu dis que tu passes la semaine chez moi en attendant de trouver une solution. »

« Et pour les cours ? »

« Et bien on va te trouver un faux nom grâce aux talents cachés de mon frère pour créer de fausse identité et tu iras à l'école. En plus, tu pourras tenter ta chance avec le nain de jardin » finit-elle, satisfaite de son résonnement. Britt s'approche de S et l'embrasse sur la joue, apparemment contente de sa petite amie.

« Elle s'appelle Rachel ! » Santana secoue la tête et me prend par la main.

« Allez viens ! On va te trouver des fringues dignes de la nouvelle Quinn Fabray ! »

* * *

« Tu vas t'appeler… Sam Evans ? Bordel Scott ! Je t'avais demandé un nom sexy ! Pas un nom qui est presque écrit GAY dessus ! » crie Santana à son frère, alors qu'on est dans sa chambre à essayer les nouvelles fringues qu'elle m'a achetées.

« Hey ! C'est pas gay, juste un peu… distingué ? » répond Scott de l'autre bout du couloir.

« DINSTINGUÉ? Il a déjà l'air assez gay comme ça, pas besoin dans rajouter avec le nom » je pose ma main sur son bras et elle tourne la tête vers moi, arrêtant sa tirade.

« Ça ira San, je peux me débrouiller avec un nom comme ça. Je suis Ice Queen quand même ! » lui dis-je avec un sourire et elle hoche la tête, amusée.

« Peut-être, mais tu as l'air gay pareil ! Je ne serais pas surprise que Lady Hummel te tourne autour pendant un certain temps avec la coupe de cheveux que tu as. » Brittany rit à la déclaration de Santana et je pousse un soupir indigné.

« J'ai pas l'air Gay ! »

« Oh oui, totalement » Grr, parfois j'aimerais être sourde.

* * *

Après avoir trouvé une tenue convenable et qui n'avait pas l'air trop gay, Santana nous conduit à sa voiture et on arriva enfin au lycée. Autant dire que tous les regards sont sur nous dès que la porte de l'école a été franchie. D'après les regards que les filles me jettent, je dois avouer que Santana a bien choisi ma superbe veste en cuir noir et mes jeans légèrement serrés, mais pas trop, juste correct pour mouler là ou il faut si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Une fois arrivée devant la secrétaire, Santana lui donne mon dossier et on repart avec mon horaire et mon numéro de casier. Sur notre chemin on aperçoit Rachel et Santana ne peut s'empêcher de me donner un joli coup de coude dans les côtes lorsqu'on la voit au début du couloir. Plus elle s'approche et plus mon cœur s'accélère et je tente d'établir un contact visuel avec elle. Quand ses yeux croisent les miens, elle me fait un petit sourire timide auquel je réponds par mon plus beau sourire séducteur. Elle baisse les yeux en rougissant et une fois plus loin, Santana se tourne vers moi avec un air étonné.

« Est-ce que tu as vu ça ? Peut-être que mettre Berry dans ton lit va être plus facile que je le croyais » Je hausse un sourcil en entendant sa tirade et Brittany se tourne vers moi.

« N'oublie pas de lui dire de jolis compliments, les filles adorent ce genre d'attention. Parfois quand Santi est fâchée je lui en dis, mais souvent c'est plus avec ma langue que-»

« Ok Britt, je crois que Q a compris ce que tu voulais dire » la coupe Santana en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate et j'éclate de rire. Santana pouvait vraiment perdre tous ses moyens quand il s'agissait de sa petite amie.

« Ok, alors maintenant tu t'appelles Sam Evans et tu viens de la Floride » commence la latina avant que je l'arrête.

« Je sais tout ça, S. J'ai 17 ans et j'adore faire du Surf et du Football. » Elle sourit fièrement, satisfaite de son travail. Santana est Santana.

« Parfait ! Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à te faire entrer dans l'équipe de Foot ! » Brittany applaudie, toute excitée.

« QUOI ? »

* * *

**Suite ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le lien de la vidéo : watch?v=2bJFWZ_ccNU**

**J'ai vu que certaines personnes étaient heureuses de voir une fic sur cette vidéo :) Alors j'espère être à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

**Comme je l'ai mentionné au début du chapitre 1, je m'en suis inspiré, donc cette fiction ne sera pas une copie conforme, mais elle aura des similitudes. Une fiction anglaise a déjà été écrite sur le sujet, et elle est exactement pareille comme la vidéo, ce que je trouvais dommage, car on sait déjà toute l'histoire au complet avant de même commencer à lire. Donc, c'est pour cela que cette fiction sera un peu différente dans son déroulement. Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

« QUOI? » Oh que non. Il est absolument hors de question que j'entre dans cette équipe de gorille bourré de testostérone et qui ne pense qu'au sexe. Juste… non.

« Fait pas ta sourde Fabray, tu as très bien entendu. Tu vas entrer dans cette putain d'équipe et s'il le faut, je vais te botter le cul. » me répond Santana en s'avançant légèrement vers moi, me faisant arquer un sourcil. Oserait-elle ?

« Tu peux être sûr que je le ferais, c'est mille fois mieux que de t'entendre te morfondre jour après jour sur combien tu aurais dû saisir ta chance en plus de te voir pleurer comme un bébé en mangeant tout le contenu de mon frigo. Alors tu t'inscris. MAINTENANT ! » Je hoche la tête vivement, en reculant et me rend au bureau de l'entraîneur près des vestiaires. Après avoir frappé quelques cours, j'entends le Coach Beiste me lancer un « C'est ouvert ! ». En entrant, elle lève les yeux sur moi et me fait un petit sourire auquel je réponds immédiatement. Mes muscles se détendent légèrement. Espérons qu'elle dira oui.

« Bonjour, je suis Sam Evans » me présentai-je en me penchant au-dessus du bureau pour lui serrer la main, ce qu'elle fit rapidement de son côté aussi, visiblement ravie par mes bonnes manières. Un point pour moi.

« Coach Beiste, mais j'imagine que tu viens pour les essaie de Football n'est-ce pas ? » me demande-t-elle après m'être assise.

« C'est exact, j'aime beaucoup le Football et j'espérais avoir mes chances pour faire l'équipe. » lui expliquai-je en la regardant dans les yeux et elle hoche la tête d'un air appréciateur.

« Parfait, tu tombes pile au bon moment, je me cherche justement un receveur de ta taille environ et je crois que tu pourrais être parfait. Viens sur le terrain demain à 16h pour la pratique. Et si je suis satisfaite de ce que j'y vois, tu feras parti de l'équipe, ça te va ? » me demande-t-elle et je dois mordre l'intérieure de ma joue pour contenir mon excitation. Mon plan pour obtenir Rachel fonctionne tellement bien que j'ai envie de pleurer de joie. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Je crois que cela ruinerait toutes mes chances.

« Merci, Coach, ça compte beaucoup pour moi » lui dis-je sincèrement, et elle me fait un grand sourire.

« Allez ! Maintenant, va en classe ! »

« Oui, madame »

* * *

« Je suis super heureuse pour toi Q , euh… Sam » se reprend Brittany alors qu'elle me serre dans ses bras et je peux voir qu'elle est aussi excitée que moi par la nouvelle. Et puis, soudain, je réalise qu'aucune réplique sarcastique n'est venue d'une certaine hispanique.

« Britt, où est Santana ? » questionnai-je la blonde en fronçant des sourcils.

« Euh.. En fait, je ne sais pas. Elle était là tout à l'heure pourtant » sa confusion me confirme qu'elle n'essaie pas de couvrir San pour quelques raisons que ce soit, mais qu'au contraire, elle a l'air plutôt inquiète.

Parcourant les couloirs depuis quelques minutes à sa recherche, j'entends un énorme éclat de voix, suivi par un _boom_. Ensuite, un attroupement d'élèves se pousse les uns sur les autres pour voir ce qui vient de ce passer. Je réussis à me frayer un chemin jusqu'aux premières loges, suivi de près par Britt, et ce que l'on voit nous laisse sans voix. Au milieu du couloir se tient Santana, tenant près d'elle une Rachel qui presse sa main gauche contre sa joue. Et devant les deux filles, se trouve Finn Hudson, le visage rougi par la colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Hudson !? Depuis quand un homme frappe une femme ? Oh, mais c'est vrai, tu n'en aies pas un… » déclare Santana avec dédain, rapprochant Rachel encore plus proche de son corps tandis que celle-ci se retient de pleurer. Finn serre ses poings tellement forts que ses jointures en deviennent blanches. Il va la frapper. Sans plus attendre, je m'élance sur lui alors qu'il esquive un mouvement vers Santana. On tombe tous les deux sur le sol et je me relève rapidement, faisant une barrière avec mon corps entre mes deux amies et lui. Il se relève à son tour et me regarde quelques secondes de haut en bas, évaluant sans doute ses chances de gagner un combat. Et puis, enfin après ce qui me parut un très long moment, il jette un dernier coup d'œil à Rachel avant de partir. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. C'était passé proche de se finir en fiasco. Un sanglot sort de la bouche de Rachel et Santana la prend dans ses bras. Celle-ci me fait un petit signe de la tête, reconnaissante que je lui aie évité une fracture du nez. Elle amène la petite diva jusqu'aux toilettes, rapidement suivi de Brittany. Je m'avance pour les rejoindre, mais la blonde se tourne vers moi et dépose sa main sur mon torse.

« C'est la toilette des filles, Sam. » Je hoche la tête doucement, réalisant que ma nouvelle condition ne me permet pas de la suivre. La blonde me fait un petit sourire triste avant de traverser la porte. M'adossant près de celle-ci, je décide de faire le guet, par précaution. On ne sait jamais, si Finn décidait de revenir pour finir le travail…

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur Rachel et Brittany qui ont toutes les deux les yeux rouges. Je reste là, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire alors que les deux s'éloignent dans le couloir et puis Santana sort à son tour de la salle de bains.

« San ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » lui demandai-je rapidement, complètement paniquée.

« Oula ! Du calme, Evans. » je roule des yeux exagérément et elle me sourit « Rachel nous a racontée qu'elle et Finn s'étaient disputé au sujet du stand de bisous, et contre toute attente, il l'aurait frappé en plein couloir »

Finn Hudson est décidément un homme mort.

« Je vais lui faire la peau, je le jure devant dieu » commençai-je en m'élançant dans le couloir, mais Santana me rattrape et se place devant moi.

« Oh que non ! N'y pense même pas ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser gâcher toute tes chances avec Berry tu te mets un doigt dans l'œil ! » Cette phrase suffit à me ramener sur terre et je passe mes mains sur mon visage, en soupirant de frustration.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Q. Je ne crois pas que Rachel soit capable de pardonner à Finn après ça. Elle avait l'air horrifiée. » Je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Finn n'avait jamais été aussi bas dans mon estime qu'en ce moment. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de frapper une fille ? Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça. Je vais tout lui prendre, sa popularité, son poste dans l'équipe des Titans, sa dignité et finalement la merveilleuse femme qu'il a. Et je serais cent fois meilleure que lui comme petit ami. Santana me prend par la main, me tirant de mes pensées diaboliques.

« Allez viens ! On a une réputation à te construire, même si je suis quasiment sûre qu'avec l'incident de tout à l'heure, qu'elle ne soit déjà faite. Et une très bonne, en plus ! »

* * *

Effectivement, Santana avait raison. Toute l'école était désormais au courant de l'accrochage entre Finn et le nouveau, Sam Evans. J'étais rapidement devenue une figure de protection envers les filles en détresse et les autres mecs me saluaient par un petit hochement de tête, témoignant de leur respect à mon égard. C'était complètement différent de tout ce que j'avais connu jusque-là. En étant Quinn Fabray, le respect ressemblait beaucoup plus à de la crainte, voire même à de la peur. Alors que maintenant, c'était du respect à l'état pur.

L'heure du déjeuner venait à peine de commencer que déjà plusieurs filles m'avaient offert de manger avec elle, ce à quoi j'avais poliment refusé. La seule personne avec qui je voulais manger était une certaine brune qui était assise, comme par magie, avec Santana et Brittany.

En m'approchant d'elles, je remarque que la seule chaise de libre ce trouve à la gauche de Rachel et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à combien Santana avait tout prévu. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, me regarde de manière amusée lorsque je prends place près de la diva.

« Bonjour mesdames » les saluai-je théâtralement, mettant toutes mes bonnes manières en place pour faire la meilleure impression possible à Rachel.

Santana roule des yeux, tandis que Rachel se tourne vers moi en me faisant un petit sourire timide. Comme elle est mignonne. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens et je sens mon souffle se prendre dans ma gorge.

« Salut, je suis Rachel Berry, et j'aimerais vraiment te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi tout à l'heure et- » Santana se racle bruyamment la gorge « Ouais, euhh.. ce que tu as fait pour moi et Santana bien sûr » la latina sourit, satisfaite, et je retiens un rire face à l'expression renfrogner de Rachel. Une soudaine envie de l'embrasser me prend et je dois secouer la tête pour m'en débarrasser.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux » lui répondis-je en prenant ma fourchette pour commencer à manger. La brune me regarde avec curiosité avant de poursuivre la conversation.

« Alors Sam, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans notre chère petite ville ? » Devant mon soudain mutisme, Santana me donne un coup de pied sur le tibia, me faisant grimacer de douleur. La vrillant du regard pendant un moment, elle me sourit innocemment. Retournant ensuite mon attention sur Rachel, je remarque que celle-ci n'a visiblement pas été témoin notre petit échange.

« Eh bien, mes parents voyagent beaucoup alors ils m'on envoyé en pension chez Santana. Nos parents se connaissent bien. » lui expliquai-je en suivant à la lettre les mots que San avait écrit pour moi ce matin. Rachel acquiesce doucement en déposant sa main sur mon bras.

« Je suis désolée que tes parents aient aussi mauvais goût pour choisir une école » me dit-elle en plaisantant et je sens mon corps se réchauffer par l'effet de sa main sur mon bras.

« Hey hobbit, cette école est parfaite, ce n'est pas notre problème si ta tête est trop énorme pour passer dans les couloirs à force de voler les solos de tout le monde au Glee Club. » commente la latina en poussant son plateau de nourriture loin d'elle.

« Santi ! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, et Rach n'a pas une trop grosse tête, je dirais même qu'elle est juste bien proportionnée. » la réprimande Brittany en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« C'est au sens figuré, Britt, et tu ne peux pas dire qu'elle est bien proportionnée, regarde sa taille ! On dirait que ses pères lui ont coupé les jambes à la naissance. » Rachel lui jette un regard outré, la bouche grande ouverte, alors que j'essaie du mieux que je peux pour ne pas rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Rach, Santi t'aimes bien. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas pris ta défense devant Finn » Santana soupire de consternation.

« Eh ! Une minute ! C'est pas parce que je l'aime bien que je l'ai défendu, mais bien parce que je ne voulais pas voir le nain se faire tabasser par l'homme aux seins pendant. » se défend la latina, les mains devant elle. Je pousse un petit rire et elle me lance un regard noir.

« Ouais, on dirait presque que tu t'inquiétais pour elle » ne puis-je m'empêcher d'ajouter et Britt sourit.

« Ouais, Santana, tu t'enfonces » lui envoie Rachel en arquant un sourcil d'amusement.

« Vous faites chier les filles » dit la concernée en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, boudeuse.

Le reste du déjeuner passe rapidement, Rachel et Santana ont l'air de bien s'entendre, ce qui me surprend. Je commence à croire que Brittany a raison. San aime bien Rachel. C'est presque étrange à dire.

Alors que je me dirige à mon prochain cour, Rachel me rattrape dans le couloir.

« Hey, je me demandais si tu aimerais te joindre au Glee Club. Je sais que tu es nouveau et que tu as probablement peur de te faire harceler, mais je suis sûre qu'on aurait du plaisir. » me demande-t-elle avec ses petits yeux remplis d'espoirs. Arg, je déteste quand elle me prend par les sentiments. Par ailleurs, le « on » ne m'a pas échappé. J'adore tout ce qui comprend ce mot avec elle. _On. _

_Comme un couple._

« Euh… »

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et approche sa bouche de mon oreille. Je peux sentir son souffle sur ma peau et cela m'envoie plein de frissons dans tout le corps.

« S'il te plaît Sam… » me chuchote-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle et je me sens faiblir. Comment diable peut-elle me faire tant d'effet ?

« Je…a…humm…oui » réussi-je par répondre. Son corps est encore tout près du mien, m'envoyant sa délicieuse chaleur. Puis elle se recule et un magnifique sourire orne ses traits.

« Parfait, donc à ce soir » dit-elle en tournant les talons et je dois chercher un appui contre les casiers pour ne pas me retrouver par terre. Ouff, cette fille est vraiment une allumeuse.

* * *

_Glee club, 16h_

PDV Narrateur

Habituellement, le Glee Club est une période qui permet à Rachel de s'évader du monde réel, des insultes et des sluhsies. Un endroit où tout le monde est accepté tel qu'il est. Mais aujourd'hui, Rachel est plutôt nerveuse à l'idée d'aller à Glee. Elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle est presque sûr que cela a un rapport avec Sam Evans. Elle a sans cesse cette impression étrange de l'avoir déjà connu avant, bien que ce soit impossible. Alors, la brune fut légèrement déçue quand elle vit que Sam n'était pas présent une fois que Will Schuester eu fermé la porte de la salle.

« Bonjour les jeunes ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous présenter un nouveau membre, fraîchement arrivé de Floride, Sam Evans ! » Will pointe alors vers la porte de la salle qui s'ouvre sur Sam et Rachel ne peut que se redresser avec joie sur sa chaise, un éclatant sourire sur son visage. Il était venu.

PDVQ

Être debout au milieu d'une classe peut être vraiment gênant. Mais encore plus quand un certain Kurt vous dévisage comme s'il voulait vous faire beaucoup de choses pas très amicales. Pas seulement Kurt, mais aussi Mercedes. Celle-ci a les yeux dans le vide et souri d'un air absent. Pas bon. Vraiment pas bon. Je vais avoir des problèmes avec ces deux-là. Puis mon attention glisse sur Rachel. Elle semble visiblement ravie par ma présence.

« Salut » les saluai-je en leur faisant un petit signe de la main et un « salut » en chœur me répond par la suite.

« Alors Sam, tu peux aller t'asseoir avec les autres, j'ai quelques consignes à donner » je me dirige vers la place que Santana m'avait gardée près d'elle, au fond. Une fois assise, Rachel se retourne pour me faire un petit sourire timide ce qui n'échappe pas à la latina. Une fois l'attention de la brune revenue sur le prof, San me donne un coup de coudre dans les côtes en bougeant ses sourcils. Elle est drôle celle-là quand elle veut.

« Donc, comme je le disais… Mais où est Finn ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vu ? » demande Will, soudainement inquiet.

Santana soupire de dégoût. « Après ce qu'il a fait ce matin, il peut bien s'être enterré dans un trou très loin d'ici pour nous éviter tout contact visuel avec sa répugnante petite personne »

« Santana ! Vous êtes censé être près les uns des autres, pas de vous rabaisser constamment. » la réprimande Shuester visiblement mécontent par son attitude.

« C'est drôle que vous preniez la défense de ce putain de batteur de femme alors que depuis un an, tout le monde rabaisse sans arrête Rachel et vous n'avez jamais levé le petit doigt pour elle » Eh bien, décidément, elle défendait beaucoup Rachel Berry aujourd'hui.

« Santana, je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Un autre avertissement et tu es dehors du cour pour aujourd'hui. »

« Très bien, alors je me tire » sur ce, elle se lève et claque la porte derrière elle en sortant de la salle de chant. Je suis fière d'elle. Elle venait de remettre Will à sa place et tout ça, en prenant la défense de ma jolie brune. Je vais lui devoir un souper au resto si cela continue.

« Bon, en parlant d'absent, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait vu Quinn ? » demande Puck et les autres se regardent pendant un moment avant qu'Artie se décide à répondre.

« Eh bien, elle a peut-être autre chose à faire de plus intéressant » déclare-t-il et tous les autres acquiescent. Je fronce des sourcils devant leur manque total d'intérêt envers moi. Personne ne s'inquiète d'où je pourrais être ? Avec qui ? Blessée, je me cale un peu plus contre le dossier de ma chaise et ferme les yeux. Personne sauf Brittany et Santana ne s'inquiète vraiment. Une chance qu'elles sont là.

* * *

_Chez Santana 20h_

« Je suis heureuse que tu te sois autant levé pour Rachel, Santana. Merci » déclarai-je à la latina en essayant d'autres fringues qu'on avait achetées ce matin. Brittany était assise sur le lit et me scrutait, analysant ce qui était beau ou non sur moi.

« Je ne me suis pas levée pour elle, mais pour les femmes battues » réplique-t-elle en détaillant le contenu d'un sac d'achats. Un petit sourire grandi sur mes lèvres, amusé par son comportement.

« Ouais, enfin bref, de quoi j'ai l'air ? » leur demandai-je en tournant sur moi-même. Le chandail à manche trois quarts gris me donne un style très classe, surtout avec les jeans d'un noir profond, légèrement serrés. Les filles me regardent longuement avant que Santana hoche la tête d'un air appréciateur.

« Tu es totalement certifié « chaud » par Britt elle-même » me répond la blonde en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, et je rougis sous le compliment. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit que je suis belle – ou beau dorénavant —, mais quand même, c'est toujours gratifiant de l'entendre. Santana pouffe de rire et s'approche de moi.

« Hmm. Tu sais ce qui serait encore plus chaud Britt-Britt ? » la concernée se relève un peu sur le lit, intrigué.

« Montre-moi » commande Brittany, et l'hispanique se retourne vers moi en saisissant mon chandail et me l'enlève. Surprise par le geste, je me recule légèrement jusqu'à ce que mon dos percute le mur, mais San et Britt me rejoignent en rigolant devant mon air horrifié.

« Euh.. les filles… j'ai un peu peur là… » leur dis-je incertaine, ce qui élargis leur sourire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Q , ça ne fera pas mal » me lance la brune en haussant un sourcil et Brittany mord un peu plus fort sa lèvre inférieure. La main de San se pose sur mon torse, et son doigt glisse le long de mes abdos jusqu'à la lisière de mon jeans. Je retiens un gémissement lorsqu'elle tire un peu mon jean vers le bas de quelques centimètres. Puis elle se recule et met sa main sous son menton, en pleine réflexion. « Alors Britt, qu'est-ce que tu en penses maintenant ? »

« Totalement. Chaud. Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas se faire une nuit à trois, Santi ? » demande la blonde à sa petite amie, pendant que j'essaie de comprendre ce que Santana a fait. Baissant mon regard sur mon jeans, je remarque que la latina n'a que légèrement descendu mon pantalon pour que l'on puisse voir l'élastique de mon boxer noir. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, rassurée d'avoir encore mes vêtements.

« Hmmm… Moi ça ne me dérangerait pas… mais Quinn est plutôt coincée, donc je ne crois pas qu'elle voudrait profiter de sa nouvelle condition pour prendre son pied avec les deux filles les plus chaudes de l'école » explique-t-elle alors que j'essaie d'assimiler l'information. Est-ce que Santana venait vraiment de me proposer un plan à trois ?

« Euh…je… C'est pas mon truc les filles, j'aime Rachel. » Santana hausse les épaules et Britt me fait une petite moue triste, déçu que je ne sois pas aussi excitée par l'idée qu'elles le sont.

« Tu rattes quelque chose Q , la majorité de la gente masculine tueraient pour avoir cette chance. » me dit-elle en souriant que je secoue la tête d'amusement.

« Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas comme la majorité des mecs »

* * *

**Et oui, Santana et Brittany ont vraiment offert à Quinn de coucher avec elles. **

**Petite explication - ****Je me suis basé sur le fait que S et B ont toutes les deux été en couple avec Sam dans la série tv (donc, elles ressentent une certaine attirance physique envers lui) et en plus, Santana a couché avec Quinn dans la saison 4, ce qui montre une sorte d'intérêt (qui devait sans doute être là depuis un moment)**

**Vous en pensez quoi ? :)**


End file.
